La Douleur Exquise
by waffuru
Summary: la douleur exquise: (n.) the exquisite pain of wanting someone that you know you can never have, and knowing that you will still try to be with them. [PROLOGUE]


**La Douleur Exquise**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**La Douleur Exquise © waffuru**

.

.

.

**AU. OOC? **

**AND MORE COMMON WARNINGS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Douleur Exquise**

**The Prologue**

Eren Jaeger menatap keluar dari jendela studionya. Biasanya, hal yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah penggemar-penggemarnya yang mengangkat tinggi banner bertuliskan "WE LOVE EREN JAEGER" "EREN PLEASE NOTICE US!" dan berbagai macam banner lainnya. Dan jika ia membuka jendelanya, ia akan mendengar pekikan kesenangan dari para penggemarnya. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang mendadak sakit karena jepretan blitz.

Hal yang sudah biasa bagi Eren Jaeger, seseorang yang bergelut di dunia musik.

Awalnya, Eren hanya merasa tertarik dengan gitar. Dan hal itu berlanjut dengan dirinya yang meng-upload video dirinya yang meng-cover beberapa lagu terkenal.

Bukan hanya itu, Eren juga menciptakan beberapa lagu dan ia menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bernyanyi.

Dan dalam beberapa minggu, foto dirinya tercetak besar di halaman pertama Tokyo Times.

Kenangan-kenangan tentang perjalan hidupnya setelah dikontrak oleh agensi yang mengumpulkan orang-orang berbakat pun beeputar-putar dikepalanya.

Di agensi itu, dia dipertemukan oleh dua orang yang sudah ditakdirkan berada disisinya selamanya.

Mikasa Ackerman adalah seseorang yang mandiri, berkepribadian tegas dan tentu saja cerdas.

Eren pertama kali bertemu dengan Mikasa saat dirinya beradu fisik dengan seseorang yang mempunyai muka seperti kuda, setidaknya itulah yang Mikasa katakan.

Lambat laun Eren menyadari ia membutuhkan Mikasa. Terkesan konyol memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Armin Arlelt muncul dikehidupannya. Eren tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Armin dan membuat tinta berwarna hitam pekat melumuri kertas hasil kerja keras Armin.

Eren sampai tidak tau harus berkata apa-apa lagi saat melihat bahwa kertas tersebut ternyata adalah gambar dirinya dan Mikasa. Armin hanya bisa tersenyum, ia bilang ia telah memperhatikan Eren dari dulu.

Armin Arlelt adalah seseorang yang ideal untuk dijadikan seorang sahabat. Seseorang yang akan ada untukmu walaupun di masa-masa sulit.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengingat banyak hal di masa lalu membuat kepalanya pusing.

Pemuda berunur dua puluh tahun itu memberanikan diri menatap keluar lagi. Pemandangan setahun yang lalu dan sekarang sangat berbeda.

Jika dulu ia melihat para penggemarnya, sekarang ia melihat orang-orang kurus menyeret kakinya saking tidak mempunyai tenaga.

Jika dulu ia mendengar pekikan kesenangan para penggemarnya, ia sekarang mendengar pekikan yang menyayat hati.

Eren Jaeger menutup matanya.

Hal itu merebut kembali pikirannya, hal yang membuat semua orang menderita, hal yang membuat dirinya terperangkap di studionya, hal yang bahkan sampai sekarang ia tak mengerti.

- x -

Hal itu terjadi begitu cepat. Eren baru saja menyalakan TVnya ketika ia mendengar orang-orang diluar sana menjerit kesetanan. Saat Eren bangkit dari sofa empuknya itu, bahunya ditahan oleh Mikasa.

"Jadilah anak yang baik. Duduk diam disitu sampai aku kembali."

Eren yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa mengangguk. Tanpa aba-aba, Mikasa meraih remot TV, mematikan TV, dan membawanya.

Eren menatap Mikasa dengan pandangan bingung. Lelaki keturunan Jaeger itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sudah sepuluh menit Eren menunggu dan Mikasa belum balik dari kegiatannya diluar sana.

Perutnya merasa mual ketika tiba-tiba bau anyir menghantam indra penciumannya. Jeritan menyayat hati diluar sana juga belum berhenti. Mau tak mau, pikiran Eren dipenuhi hal-hal negatif.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya. Di situasi seperti ini, lebih baik tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

Pemuda itu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang empuk miliknya. Otaknya seakan menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara mengerikan, Eren pun tertidur.

- x -


End file.
